Curiosity killed the dog
by Ashry 42
Summary: Inuyasha got bored waiting for Kagome so he decides to go get her, like usual. Except this time it ends in a disaster.


_____**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha. It rightfully belongs to it's owner Rumiko Takahashi. I am not trying to make profit out of it. Just practicing my writing skills with my favorite manga !_

* * *

Inuyasha, once again annoyed that Kagome was taking too long, decided to go get her. He jumped down the well and ran straight to her house where he bound up to her window, sliding it open.

"Hey Kagome!" He called out. "What's taking you so long?!" But he quickly stopped himself when he realized she wasn't in her room and grew angry.

"Where the hell is she!" He exclaimed and jumped in. Her went to stand in the center of the room and waited, as if expecting Kagome to burst in any second so that he could drag her back to the Feudal Era.

But a few minutes went by and nothing happened. So while he waited he decided to explore her room. He glanced around looking at what he could examine. He already knew that the big wooden box that was as tall as him with two small doors was used to store clothing. So he decided to check out something else and noticed an odd table. On the table itself there were papers scattered about. There were books lined up on the top shelf, with a small lantern, which he later learned was called a lamp. He already knew what a lamp was; the last time he came, Kagome showed him how you could make it day or night by pressing on the button on the lamp. Then he noticed something else that piqued his interest: It was a rectangle object but with smooth round edges, with odd looking numbers in front of it and several buttons on the top. _Modern people sure like buttons a lot; they are on almost every object! _He thought. He pressed it wondering if it was going to make it night or day, just like the lamp, but when he pressed it not much happened, except that the numbers had changed and when he took his finger off, the numbers were back to normal. Then he noticed that there were other buttons and weird things you could turn on the side of the object. So he took the object in his hand and turned the thing where it was written "volume" all the way up, then pressed the other button. And the instant he did that, he immediately dropped the object, which landed with a big thud on the table, and covered his ears.

"What the hell is this!" he yelled above the roaring noise of the object. He could head some other people yelling, with some strange noise in the background that he didn't recognize.

"This must be the work of a demon who has sealed off human souls and now they are crying out for help." He said, and unsheathed his sword. "I will free you!" He announced, lifting up his sword.

"Kaze-" he started, but instantly stopped himself when he remembered the disaster that had occurred last time he had done that attack in the house, and gulped at the thought of doing it again.

"I'll just have to cut it." He told himself, raising his sword, then slashed down in a swift blow. The object went instantly quiet. Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief but then tilted his head and lifted an eyebrow as he realized that no souls were coming out of the thing he had just killed. Then something else hit him and he let out a gasp in shock, his eye widening. He hadn't just killed the object; he had destroyed everything around it too. The table was split in two, the books were scattered all over the place and some were even missing parts, the lamp was equally ruined and he didn't think it would be working again. The place was a complete mess.

He let out a small whimper and lowered his ears the way dogs do when they have been caught doing something bad.

"Kagome is so going to kill me." He moaned. But suddenly his ears perked up when he head noise down stairs.

"I'm home." Kagome called. Inuyasha heard her coming up, making him panic. _Oh, no no no no no! _He thought, pacing back and forth. There was nothing he could do.

The instant Kagome opened the door he froze and stared back at her with big terrified eyes.

"Hi, I saw the window open so I figured-" She immediately stopped talking once she had noticed the mess. Her mouth hung open as she apprehended what had happened.

"What did you DO?" She exclaimed in aggravation, dropping her school bag.

"I was just trying to… I mean… I thought it was a demon and…" He stuttered. "I was just trying to help!" He finished lamely.

She quickly looked around, trying to understand what he meant, and was taken aback when she realized what had caused all this.

"You destroyed my room because of my _radio?_" She bellowed. She clenched her fists, her face turning red in anger.

"So it's called a radio." Inuyasha gingerly added. "Wait, what's a radio?"

"Never mind that!" She snapped back. She let out a frustrated sigh then clasped her hands on her head and leaned slightly back.

"I can't believe you did this!" She sobbed. "How am I going to explain this to mom?" Then she let her hands fall to her side and glared at him. "How am I supposed to work now!" She yelled.

Inuyasha stared back at her with pain in his eyes, his ears drooped down and his head hung low.

As Kagome gradually calmed down, she then stared back at him through narrowed eyes. "Inuyasha…" She drawled.

Inuyasha instantly straightened up and gulped, petrified at what he knew was coming. "Please don't say it!" He begged, biting his lower lip.

She flashed him a grin before saying "Sit Boy!" The beads instantly glowed and sent Inuyasha smashing head first into the floor. A muffled groan could be heard. But she didn't stop there.

"Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, SIT!" She repeated, and at every "sit" she uttered Inuyasha went smacking against the ground, letting out a yelp each time.

When she had finished, she crossed her arms and glared at her beaten companion, who was still lying on the floor. "I'll stop here because you might break the floor too, and I don't want any more damage, but you deserve many more sits." She stomped out of the room and slammed the door behind her. Inuyasha didn't move. He felt like crawling into a hole and never coming out.

* * *

_**AN:** This is actually an exercise I had to do for my Creative Writing classe. The teacher has asked us to write a short fanfic. _

_Thanks for reading, and reviews are of course welcomed !_


End file.
